In today's IT industry, data centers are becoming increasingly challenging to troubleshoot due to complexity of the product lines available in data centers, such as the numerous features of the product lines and/or compatibility of the different features of the product lines and/or products. Oftentimes support and engineering organizations exchange information back and forth to solve a support problem. With increased product line complexity and an increase in the sheer number of products and functionalities of products of product lines, it is difficult and very time costly to pin point symptoms to an issue to a particular component. For example, data centers with EMC NetWorker and EMC Data Domain may involve three different set of logs to troubleshoot. A need has arisen for a converged support system to address these challenges.